


I swear it

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e30 Co-exixtence, F/F, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Carmilla to Laura. Both inspired by and dedicated to episode 30"Co-exsictense".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it

Forgive me if I've told you this before.  
Forgive me if I have said this a million times, but this time, this time it's different.  
I swear it is, I swear it with all my life, with my soul.  
I say it with a voice shaking with fear.  
I scream it with desperation clear in my voice.  
I swear it with tears streaming down my face.  
I swear it with all my body, with every piece of me.  
I swear it to all that is, all that exist and all that has never been  
I swear it with my future slipping out between my fingers; I swear it with all my dreams shattering, I swear it with all my hope burned to ash.  
I swear it with a ton of broken promises, I swear it with my dying soul,  
I swear it with blood dripping from a thousand invisible wounds.  
I swear it with an enemy in the room.  
I swear it with my lover, my reason for living staring me in the eyes.  
I swear it with a dozen plans and a hundred dreams that can never come true.  
I swear it with a thousand stories to tell.  
I swear it with hope glistening in my eyes.  
I swear it with a duty I can't forget.  
I swear it with all the memories of you flashing thru my mind.  
I swear it with my undying, my eternal love.  
I swear it for you again and again so forgive me if I've told you this before.


End file.
